


Uncover

by glitterjungwoo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Felching, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Housemates AU, Jungwoo calls Ten his princess, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Misunderstandings, Pet Names, Sex Toys, Smut, Switching, not even angst but you never know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 00:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterjungwoo/pseuds/glitterjungwoo
Summary: He decided to go to his room and change into some more comfortable clothes, but on the way to his room, he passed Jungwoo’s closed bedroom door and heard faint groaning.Was Jungwoo okay? Was he sick? I don’t remember him mentioning that he didn’t feel well this morning, Ten thought to himself.When Ten opened the door, what he saw when he looked towards Jungwoo’s bed made his legs feel like jelly and his mouth run dry.Jungwoo was in bed, and he definitely was NOT sick.





	Uncover

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I’m back with another Tenwoo one shot because they are my absolute favorite pairing and I love writing for them so much!!! I hope you guys like it and please give me any feedback or comments as a writer I appreciate it so much if you take some time to do so ❤️
> 
> Also follow me on my main account: @nekojungwoo or my side account that is strictly 18+ @glitterjungwoo
> 
> I’m also doing a dowoo social media account on my main twitter if you’re interested you can view it here: https://twitter.com/rosewoos_strap/status/1072228724077035520?s=21

Ten’s last housemate had been kicked out by him. 

 

They were absolutely filthy, loud, and would never pay the share of their rent on time leading to them getting nearly evicted on several occasions. He was exhausted of the instability, Ten wanted to live with someone who wasn’t going to make his life a living hell; someone who would give him the stability that he would always have a roof over his head. Although he knew that he was going to struggle with money by living on his own for a bit, he would rather have that than continue living with a shitty roommate. 

 

When Ten had told his roommate to pack up his things, a huge fight broke out. He had Johnny on speed dial though, and when he and his boyfriend Jaehyun showed up his roommate nearly pissed himself and they quickly moved out without another complaint. If only his roommate knew that Johnny slept with millions of plushies every night and that Jaehyun was a total softie. 

 

Ten was putting up ads for a new housemate in the local cafe he frequented. The people that usually went there looked pretty trustworthy so he felt more comfortable about putting ads there rather than on craigslist. 

 

Currently, Ten is with Johnny and Jaehyun in their apartment. They had both texted in their group chat earlier about how they wanted to make angel food cake, but they found the recipe to complicated and settled with making cupcakes from the boxed mix covered in funfetti frosting. 

 

Ten jumps up onto the counter and begins to eat out of the can of frosting with a spoon while Johnny fights with Jaehyun over whether they should add gummy worms to the cupcakes.

 

“But Jae! It fits the theme! The frosting is colorful so we should add them and make it more festive!” Johnny says to Jaehyun.

 

“Babe, the flavors don’t go well with each other! Even if it’ll look cute it just won’t work!” he replies.

 

“Why don’t you guys just do half and half? So the both of you get what you want and everyone is happy, it’s not that difficult of a concept.” Ten suggests from where he is sitting.

 

Johnny says, “wow Ten is so smart what would we do without him.”

 

“We’d probably wouldn’t have even gotten the cupcakes to look this nice. You’re a bit clumsy so there would be frosting all over the counter and I’m not as good with pastries as I am with regular food so they probably wouldn’t taste so good.” Jaehyun replied.

 

Johnny began placing gummy worms onto the cupcakes he separated out for decorating while Jaehyun was simply watching him, a soft expression on his face.

 

Ten faked a gag, “you guys are so cute it’s disgusting, right in front of my can of frosting!”

 

His friends began laughing, they knew that Ten didn’t really mean it. He was the reason the two of them actually got together. If it weren’t for Ten, they would probably still be pining over each other.

 

Sometimes Ten wished that he had something like they did. Johnny and Jaehyun were the cutest couple he knew, they rarely fought because they just understood each other so well and any argument would easily get resolved. His last relationship was a trainwreck, Ten cut things off immediately when he found his boyfriend with another girl in their bed. He kicked his crap out on the street and he hasn’t heard anything about his ex since then. That’s when he got the shitty roommate that also met the same fate his ex did, Ten was starting to think that maybe he was cursed to always have shitty roommates. 

 

“Hey Ten, have you gotten any luck with your ad?” Jaehyun asks.

 

Ten sighs, “not really, no one has called yet and it's already been a few weeks. I don’t want to go too long without a housemate, it’s already a bitch to keep paying for everything with my one job.”

 

“If it ever gets too hard on you, we have a spare room with us. You always have a place here.” Johnny says.

 

Ten replies, “as much as the offer is tempting, I don’t think I want to hear the both of you going at it like rabbits every night. Sharing a room with you in college felt like russian roulette. I didn’t know if I was going to open the door to an empty room or to you taking it up the ass.”

 

Before Johnny could fight back, Ten’s phone started ringing.

 

He checked the number and it was one that he didn’t have saved so he decided to answer and see what it could be. 

 

_ “Hello is this Ten?” _

 

The person on the other end had a soft voice, it took Ten completely by surprise, “yes this is Ten can I ask how you got my number?”

 

_ “Oh okay! I got your number from your ad that you put in a cafe. I hope that the spot for a housemate is still open? I’m kinda desperate right now, I can’t stand my roommate anymore.” _

 

“Well that’s more than perfect, I kicked out my last house mate for being real loud and messy and never paying on time. As long as you aren’t any of those things you can come over tomorrow and check out the place.” Ten says.

 

_ “Oh no! I promise I’m not messy, I actually can’t stand my roommate for the same reasons. He’s  nice and all but...he never cleans up after himself and always has his girlfriend over so they kick me out of the room. If I have to find another used condom in my coffee mug I’m going to seriously cry.” _

 

Well shit, Ten felt really bad for this guy. “Don’t worry, it’s just me living in this apartment right now and you’ll have your own space. Are you free tomorrow in the afternoon like around 4 PM?”

 

_ “Yeah I’m good to come over at that time! Just text me the address and I’ll be there tomorrow.” _

 

“Alright then, I’m glad that we found each other. What’s your name by the way I never asked?”

 

_ “Oh my name is Jungwoo! I’m glad that I’ll finally have a chance to escape my roommate thank you so much!” _

 

“Alright Jungwoo I’ll see you tomorrow!” and with that they both of them say goodbye and end the call.

 

Ten turns to Johnny and Jaehyun, who were now trying to see who could balance a gummy worm on their nose longer. 

 

“Hey guys! Someone just called me and they’re coming over tomorrow to check out my apartment. I’m pretty sure they’ll move in right away though, their current roommate is just as bad as mine was so they want to move out fast.” Ten announces to them.

 

Johnny turns to him, “wow that’s great Ten!” The gummy worm that was on his face fell to the floor due to him moving around too much.

 

“Ha! You lost babe!” Jaehyun cheers.

 

Johnny pouts, “no, Ten just distracted me! I demand a rematch!”

 

Jaehyun pops the gummy worm into his mouth, “sorry babe, I won fair and square.”

 

“What was the punishment for the loser anyways?” ten asks.

 

“Loser has to put ice down his pants.” jaehyun says.

 

“Why did I bother asking the both of you are always on some other type of shit.”

 

-

 

It’s about an hour or so before Jungwoo is planned to arrive and Ten is just making sure that everything is nice and neat for when he arrives, he did want to make a good impression. Although they were pretty much perfect as housemates, Ten just wants to make sure that Jungwoo feels comfortable moving in with him. 

 

He tried to look him up online but didn’t really get far, he found an instagram account but it was set to private and the display picture was of a guy looking away from the camera. All he had was a name and Ten didn’t really know what to expect.

 

A few minutes after 4 he hears the doorbell ring and Ten goes up to the front door.

 

When he opens it, he definitely was taken by surprise. 

 

First of all, Jungwoo was probably as tall as Johnny was. Second of all, he was definitely not bad looking, Jungwoo looked soft and pretty and Ten felt tempted to give him all the money in his bank account. When he had opened the door, Jungwoo smiled brightly at him and greeted him warmly. Ten was extremely glad to see that he was a friendly person, Jungwoo would fit right in. 

 

“Come on in Jungwoo, I’ll show you the place and where your room will be.” Ten says to him and motions for him to come in.

 

Jungwoo follows him in and takes of his shoes by the door. Ten makes note of that and nearly cries, his old house mate would never do this and always tracked in dirt and mud. He can see that Jungwoo likes the place instantly, the complex is pretty quiet and Ten makes sure to keep everything neat and working properly. When they get to the room where Jungwoo will be living in, that's when Ten gets a bit worried. He did his best to clean up all the stains and dirt that his house mate refused to clean up when he left, but there is only so much that he can do for the mistreated room.

 

“My old house mate was a total mess and never kept this room nice. I did my best to clean up and get rid of the stains but this was the best I could get it to. I hope it isn’t a deal breaker I really need a new house mate.” Ten says to Jungwoo.

 

He was relieved to see that Jungwoo was smiling at him and did not look the least bit displeased, “don’t worry! Anything is better than where I live now and this place is literally the best. Can I move in tomorrow?”

 

“Oh god I would be more than happy for you to move in tomorrow, you could even move in today if you wanted!”

 

-

 

Just as Jungwoo had said the day before, He had already brought up a few boxes of stuff from his old place to move into Ten’s apartment. The boxes mostly contained clothes and a few other things he had in his room, but nothing too substantial. He was planning to move out across the span of 3 days and tomorrow was going to be when he started bringing up things that were more necessary for him. As Ten watched Jungwoo organize his things around the apartment, he saw that he was an extremely neat person, even more than he was. Jungwoo even had things labeled so that he could differentiate them. Jungwoo’s closet was organized by color, his drawers were organized  and the clothes were separated neatly.

 

They spent the whole afternoon organizing and cleaning up and by the end of the night Jungwoo was satisfied with the progress made. Ten had made sure to help him in any way that he could, definitely not because he was trying to impress him or anything. He even offered for Jungwoo to stay and eat dinner there so that he would just need to go back to his dorm room and sleep, but Jungwoo told him that it was fine and that he should probably go and get some other things put away.

 

That is until he was halfway into putting on his shoes when his phone rang.

 

Jungwoo answered the phone, “hello?”

 

Ten didn’t think much of the call until he heard Jungwoo begin to yell, and shocked was an understatement when he heard Jungwoo sound so angry. 

 

“What do you mean ‘don’t come back until morning’? That’s my room too. I sleep there! I could put up with being kicked out during the day but now you’re going to kick me out all night? I have nowhere else to go!”

 

Ten felt bad for Jungwoo, no one deserved to be kicked out overnight.

 

“I don’t care about what you and your girlfriend are going to do why can’t you do it in her room? I want to go home and sleep!”

 

After a few more minutes of arguing, Jungwoo simply hung up the phone and sighed loudly.

 

Ten says to him, “I’m taking your roommate just became even more of an asshole?”

 

“That doesn’t even begin to cover it. They got high in the room together and now they want to try out bdsm so he’s telling me that I can’t go back all night! He’s lucky they didn’t get caught because we would’ve been evicted! I really wish I could slap him across the face for being such an idiot.” Jungwoo replies.

 

“Well why don’t we go then?” 

 

Jungwoo replies, “what do you mean? There’s no way in hell I’m going near them when they’re like this.”

 

“It’s your room Jungwoo, I saw we both go over there and you bring back more stuff you’re going to need so that you can spend the night here. We interrupt their night and you get to move out more things it's a win win situation.”

 

Jungwoo thought about it for a few seconds before he finished putting on his shoes and grabbed his car keys from the dinner table, “let’s go then!”

 

-

 

When they arrived back at Jungwoo’s building, Ten was quite about ready to lose his shit. Jungwoo had turned into a completely different person, his hunger for revenge was scary and Ten took that as a note to never get on his bad side. 

 

They were on Jungwoo’s floor now, and Ten thought that maybe he would knock the door first before going in but Jungwoo just unlocked the door and walked straight in, and that’s when all hell broke loose.

 

You see, his roommate and his girlfriend were there alright, but the thing is that they were about to fuck on Jungwoo’s bed.

 

“You absolute fucking asshole! You couldn’t even fuck on your own bed?” Jungwoo yells.

 

“Look man, it’s not-”

 

“Good luck finding another fucking roommate because after tonight I’m only going to come back tomorrow for the rest of my stuff and then I’ll be gone for good.” And with that, Jungwoo picked up another box that was sitting in the room and handed it to Ten while he grabbed a duffel bag from his closet and started filling it with as much things as he could.

 

His roommate just looked at the both of them in shock, unable to really say anything or defend himself in the situation.

 

Ten noted that the room did smell of pot, just as Jungwoo had told him back at their apartment. Johnny and Jaehyun would get a kick out of this story later. 

 

When Jungwoo was done gathering as much stuff as he could, he motioned for Ten to walk out of the door and they quickly made their way out and slammed the door shut. As they walked down the hallway and down the stairs back to the car, Jungwoo turned to Ten. “I’m sorry for just imposing on you so soon, we didn’t plan for me to start living with you until two days from now but well...you see how much my roommate is of a jerk.”

 

“Don’t worry about it Jungwoo, I’ve been ready for you to move in since you agreed to check out the house I’m glad that we live together now. If you want I can come with you tomorrow to get the rest of your things so we can get you out of their quicker.” Ten says to Jungwoo.

 

He smiles at Ten, “I would really appreciate that Ten. I promise that I’ll treat you for helping me so much and being so nice.”

 

“Oh no you don’t have to do that for me, it’s really no problem for me to help you out.” Ten replies.

 

“Well I want to do it for you so you’ll have to eat what I make you! I won’t take no for an answer and it’s not good to waste food!” Jungwoo teases back.

 

“Well okay then, if you say so!”

 

-

 

It’s been 3 months since Jungwoo moved in and the weather was gradually getting colder and colder, Ten was sure that it would snow soon. Living with Jungwoo felt like a breath of fresh air, the both of them were clean and the apartment was always looking its best. Jungwoo had brought a few tricks with him that got out the last of the stains that his ex housemate left behind. Any stain that they found, Jungwoo was able to get it out. In return, Ten would help Jungwoo with his class work and taught him how to do his makeup. Their living situation was pretty much perfect, they respected each others spaces and they became really close friends. 

 

Ten even found himself looking at Jungwoo a bit longer than he should. Yes, he’ll admit that Jungwoo is very good looking and had a cute laugh and when he smiled it would give Ten a heart attack but if johnny asks he swears it’s not a crush it’s just him admiring and being honest about how cute his housemate was.

 

It’s not like Ten could even pursue Jungwoo if he wanted to. Jungwoo most likely had a boyfriend, a boyfriend that he had been inviting over quite often ever since he moved in. The guys name was Doyoung and he was taller than him but a bit shorter than Jungwoo which was cute, Ten couldn’t lie about that one. He would come home from class or work and would find them either doing something in the kitchen or basically cuddling in the living room watching a movie. At first he would join in on whatever they were doing, but after a few times he felt that maybe he shouldn’t interrupt their couple time as much and would just excuse himself to his room or leave after an hour to go hang out with Johnny and Jaehyun, which is what he was doing currently after going back home and hearing Doyoung and Jungwoo laughing loudly in his room.

 

“Are you sure they’re even dating Ten? Me and Johnny were close like that when we weren’t dating yet. Some friends are just that close you know?” Jaehyun says to Ten, who is sitting in their kitchen and eating out of a pint of Ben and Jerry’s. 

 

“Even then, they might like each other and who am I to get in between that? Jungwoo says they’ve been friends for YEARS. I don’t stand a chance against that.” Ten replies.

 

“You know, for someone who insists it’s not a crush you sure are upset about him potentially dating someone else.” Johnny says.

 

“Can you stop being such an Aquarius for once and let me have my pity party?” Ten replies.

 

“You’re an Aquarius? I thought you were Korean?” Jaehyun says in a fit of laughter.

 

“Alright I’m leaving now before I lose any more brain cells. Pray that Jungwoo’s boyfriend isn’t there by the time I’m back.” Ten says and he gets up from the table to gather up his things.

 

“Don’t lose faith Ten! I’m telling you that they might just be really close friends. I’ve only met Jungwoo once but he does seem like the clingy type of friend.” Jaehyun says.

 

All Ten says is a “We’ll see” and he says goodbye to the both of them and walks out the door.

 

-

 

As he’s sitting in his car, Ten decides it’s a good idea to get some wine. That’ll help distract him from all these feelings going on in his head. 

 

Okay so maybe he did like Jungwoo and he was a little jealous at how he and Doyoung cuddled all the time and wished that Jungwoo would cuddle with him too. Maybe he found himself wanting to kiss Jungwoo when he came home and had the boy run up to him excitedly and insisting he try something new that he had cooked. Maybe he thought about holding Jungwoo’s hand and he felt his face heat up, and what about it? 

 

He drove to the nearest liquor store and bought some wine and sour patch kids, a combination that had the cashier looking at him funny but Ten could care less. It was his go to candy when he was sad.

 

When Ten had driven back to the apartment, and was now at the front door, he made sure to open the door as loudly as he could. This was so that if Doyoung was still there, they would at least know he was coming in so that if they were doing anything they would know to stop pretty soon. However, when Ten stepped in, the lights in the house were turned off and the only set of shoes at the door was Jungwoo’s. Ten was lowkey glad that he had left and he went into the kitchen to chill the wine and set the sour patch kids on the counter. He decided to go to his room and change into some more comfortable clothes, but on the way to his room, he passed Jungwoo’s closed bedroom door and heard faint groaning.

 

_ Was Jungwoo okay? Was he sick? I don’t remember him mentioning that he didn’t feel well this morning,  _ Ten thought to himself. He knocked the door twice and waited for a response, but when he didn’t hear anything but more groaning and a whimper he decided that it was best for him to walk in. For all he knew, Jungwoo could be hurt in some way that prevented him from giving a coherent response.

 

When Ten opened the door, what he saw when he looked towards Jungwoo’s bed made his legs feel like jelly and his mouth run dry. 

 

Jungwoo was in bed, and he definitely was NOT sick. 

 

He hasn’t noticed that Ten opened the door, clearly too lost in the feeling of the fleshlight he was pumping his dick into. Ten didn’t know whether he wanted to shut the door and drive back to Johnny and Jaehyun’s place or bust a load in his pants just by looking at Jungwoo. 

 

He didn’t have to make a decision in the end, Jungwoo groans loudly and the next words that come out of his mouth make Ten drop every doubt he had and close the door behind him.

 

“Fuck,  _ Ten,  _ you feel so good.”

 

So his house mate  _ does  _ feel some type of way about him, that was good for Ten to know. Ten could just leave and pretend like he never witnessed his cute housemate getting off at the thought of him, but joining in and finally getting to hear the noises Jungwoo would make when he was inside of Ten just seemed way much more appealing. 

 

“How does it feel inside me, huh? Wouldn’t you love to know what the real thing is like?” Ten says.

 

Jungwoo’s head shoots up and when he sees Ten standing in front of the closed door, his face pales and he pulls the toy off of himself. “Ten, oh my gosh, you weren’t supposed to- I’m sorry I-”

 

“Why’d you stop? I asked you a question. Won’t you be good for me and answer my question?” Ten says to him.

 

Jungwoo thinks back to what was asked of him and he nods his head. 

 

“Yes, I want to know how good it really feels to be inside you.”

 

Ten smirks and starts to shed off his clothing. Jungwoo watches his every move patiently, still too in shock of everything to move. When he has bared himself completely, Ten feels a shiver run down his back in reaction to seeing how Jungwoo was looking at him. He was looking at Ten with so much desire and hunger, he couldn’t wait to play with him. 

 

He walks over to the bed and sets himself down on the bed sheets. Ten then positioned himself so that he was on his hands and knees, his ass up in the air.

 

“Well? Why don’t you get me ready for your cock?” Ten says to Jungwoo, looking at him with pleading eyes.

 

This was what it took to get the gears turning in Jungwoo’s head and he quickly got up to get some lube from a drawer in his bedside table. Ten found it really cute how Jungwoo was fumbling around because of how turned on he was. When he gets back to Ten, Jungwoo grabs Ten’s ass and squeezes it, making Ten let out a whine.

 

“Stop messing around and just fuck me already.” Ten demands, which earns him a light slap on right ass cheek.

 

Ten turns around to glare at Jungwoo, who just smiles back at him innocently and starts putting lube on his fingers. “Someone needs to learn a little patience, don’t they?” Jungwoo muses.

 

Ten sighs at the feeling of Jungwoo’s cool and slick fingers touching his skin. He slowly circles his rim before inserting one finger in. “It’s kind of hard not to be pushy when I’ve been thinking about the ways I’d play around with you for months, and judging by the way you were fucking your toy I could say the same thing for you huh?”

 

Jungwoo’s face flushes a bit and Ten smirks at how shy his house mate can get when he’s put on the spot like this. 

 

They get the prepping done as quickly as the can, just enough so that Ten wouldn’t be in absolute pain. Jungwoo is about to reach for the condoms when Ten stops him. 

 

“I don’t want to use these tonight. I’m clean, how about you?” Ten asks.

 

“I haven’t been with anyone in over a year and last time I checked I was clean. Are you sure you don’t want to use a condom tonight?” Jungwoo replies.

 

“Yeah I’m sure, I have a feeling that  _ someone  _ here isn’t going to last long since they already used their toy earlier. So how about this: you fuck me hard, cum inside, and I’ll let you eat me out after. How does that sound?” 

 

Jungwoo doesn’t need to be told twice. He quickly nods and spreads lube along his dick before lining himself up to Ten’s entrance. Ten sighs as he feels Jungwoo’s dick starting to stretch him open a bit. Once he was completely inside of Ten, Jungwoo leaned down to whisper in his ear.

 

“It’s just as good as I imagined. You feel so warm and tight around my dick, nothing could ever compare.”

 

Ten feels his own dick twitch at the praises he’s receiving, “if it feels so good then why don’t you fuck me already?”

 

He would eat his words the next minute when Jungwoo pulled back all the way and pounded into him hard. Ten choked out a moan and scrambled to grab the bedsheets under him.

 

“Is this what you wanted princess?” Jungwoo teases as he continues his rough movements.

 

_ Princess? He could get used to that. _

 

Ten has a hard time collecting himself to answer back, which doesn’t go unnoticed by Jungwoo who then slows down his pace. He begins whining and Ten turns around to look at Jungwoo with pleading eyes. “I thought you were going to fuck me hard, why’d you slow down? Do I have to do it myself?”

 

His question is answered with Jungwoo lightly holding his neck to push his upper chest down slowly into the bed. The pace picks up again and all that can be heard in the room is the slapping of Jungwoo’s pelvis to Ten’s thighs and the bed hitting the wall. 

 

“Oh I was princess, I just wanted to hear you beg for it first.”

 

Ten continues to moan out for Jungwoo to keep going, pleading with him to fuck him harder and use him to bring himself over the edge. Because Jungwoo had already felt himself getting close to cumming before Ten stepped into the room, it didn’t take long for him to bring himself back to that point again.

 

“Ten...I’m going to cum soon. Are you going to take all that I give you my princess?” Jungwoo asks.

 

“Yes Jungwoo cum inside me, fill me up please. I want to feel full from your cum Jungwoo.” 

 

He feels two hands grab firmly into his hips and after a few more thrusts, Jungwoo groans loudly as he cums in spurts inside of Ten. Jungwoo stays still for a bit to catch his breath, the intensity of all his feelings and the orgasm he just had makes him feel a little light headed. Ten wasn’t in a better position either, he hadn’t touched himself at all and he was aching to finally have Jungwoo put his hands where he wanted him to. 

 

Jungwoo pulls out slowly, and he can hear Ten hiss at the feeling of being slowly emptied. He maneuvers Ten so that he’s now lying on his back with a small pillow beneath him to lift his hips up a little.  He loves the picture that Ten paints for him, lying on his back with his face flushed pink, his hair sticking to his forehead and his bottom lip between his teeth. If Jungwoo wasn’t so impatient to start eating out Ten he would’ve gotten his phone from across the room to take a picture for later when he was alone. 

 

After grabbing onto Ten’s thighs and spreading them open a bit, Jungwoo leans down and puts his mouth to work on Ten’s hole that was already dripping out a bit of his cum. He begins by lightly stroking the area outside his entrance slowly, watching the way Ten would squirm around at the new feeling and furrowed his brows. When he grows impatient and grabs onto Jungwoo’s hair so that he can grind against his face, that’s when Jungwoo starts to push his tongue into him and lightly suck here and there. When Ten feels a spike of pleasure, Jungwoo would know in the way his hair would be tugged  _ hard _ . He doesn’t mind it one bit, it makes Jungwoo feel reassured that Ten was enjoying himself. 

 

Jungwoo moves one of his hands up so that he could begin stroking Ten’s dick. The feeling of being licked up and stroked down makes Ten whine out loud and beg Jungwoo for more. He doesn’t want to keep Ten waiting to cum for long, since he hadn’t touched himself while Jungwoo was fucking him and he was really curious about how Ten looks like when he was letting go completely. Jungwoo begins stroking Ten a bit faster, focusing around the head of his dick and taking cues from the way that Ten’s moans would jump a pitch higher at certain hand motions. It wasn’t long before Ten was moaning loudly with tears in his eyes, warning Jungwoo that he was about to cum.

 

“Jungwoo...Jungwoo I’m going to cum it feels so good you’re so so good Jungwoo…!” Ten chokes out.

 

“Go ahead princess, cum for me.”

 

With that, Ten cums all over his stomach. His moans getting a bit loud that has Jungwoo worried that the neighbors would complain. He watches as Ten’s eyebrows scrunch up and his flushed pink cheeks shine with the perspiration on his face. Not only was Ten beautiful doing the most mundane tasks like sweeping the kitchen, Jungwoo now knew that Ten was on another level of beauty when he was riding a high of pleasure caused by his own hands. 

 

When Ten’s breathing was back to normal, Jungwoo removes the pillow from under his lower back and quickly goes into the nearest bathroom to get a towel for them. Jungwoo comes back to Ten hugging his knees with a slightly worried expression on his face. 

 

“Hey why are you sitting like that? Bring your legs back down so I can clean you up okay?” Jungwoo says softly.

 

Ten looks up at him and says, “please tell me you’re not dating Doyoung. Please tell me I didn’t just cause you to cheat on him.” 

 

If Ten didn’t look so worried, Jungwoo would have laughed, “oh no Ten of course I’m not dating him, or anyone for that matter. He’s a good childhood friend of mine.”

 

“Okay good, the guilt was eating me alive just now.”

 

This time Jungwoo laughs once he sees Ten with his bright smile back on his face. He gets them all cleaned up and pulls back his bed covers so he can invite Ten to fall asleep with him. After climbing into Jungwoo’s bed and finding a comfortable position with him laying his head on his chest, lightly tracing patterns into his bare skin, Ten asks Jungwoo hesitantly, “so…I know this all just happened out of nowhere but I don’t want you to think that this was just a one time thing for me. I really do like you but I just never said anything because I thought you and Doyoung had something going on and how could I ever compete against him? The two of you seemed to be really close and-”

 

Jungwoo shuts him up with a deep kiss that catches Ten by surprise. He gently cups his face and runs his thumb down his jawline. When Jungwoo pulls away, his gentle eyes look at him with so much adoration. “Good thing I’m not dating Doyoung and I like you a lot too then huh? To think we could’ve been dating sooner if you would have asked me if we were dating, I might have to hold that one against you. You have no idea how frustrating it was to live with you and not hug you and kiss you every 5 minutes.”

 

Ten laughs, “you’re telling me! Have you seen yourself? Cute, tall, and cleans up after himself; why don’t you just marry me already?”

 

“Alright sunshine why don’t we go on a first date before we make any marriage plans. How about going out for dinner tomorrow night?” 

 

Ten smiles up at Jungwoo and gives him a soft kiss on the cheek, “I would love to go on a date with you. Don’t take too long making yourself pretty or I’ll have to drag you out of your room.” 

 

“Alright then lets go to sleep now for real though, I don’t think I can keep myself up for another minute,” Jungwoo follows up with a yawn.

 

Ten coos at him, “aww how cute. If you want to get with me you’re going to need a little more energy to put up with my sex drive.”

 

Jungwoo sighs, “Ten. Go to sleep. Now. We can talk about this when I’m not half asleep I can’t risk getting another hard on right now.”

 

Ten lets out a giggle before giving Jungwoo one last peck on the lips and cuddling closer to him. The feeling of skin on skin and the steady rise and fall of Jungwoo’s chest as his breathing evens out is what helps lull him to sleep. They would discuss everything once they woke up, but Ten hopes that Jungwoo would upgrade from being his housemate to being his boyfriend eventually. He couldn’t wait to tell Johnny and Jaehyun. 


End file.
